


Ryouta is fed up.

by Miizurichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 3rd year AU, Drabble, M/M, kuroko and kagami mentioned, mildly overdramatic kise, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouta finds something he absolutely did not like. What does he do? He clips it apart and uses it to light a fire in the fireplace, naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryouta is fed up.

Ryouta knew about Daiki’s obsession with huge breasts, and he had accepted it when they were in middle school and their first year of high school. After that, it all had gone to hell. 

They were both in their third years, Ryouta in Kaijou and Daiki at Touou. They had been dating since their second year. Which meant going on dates, kissing, goofing around, cuddling, and sex. 

The sex was great, don’t misunderstand, it was damn near heaven. No matter who was penetrated, it was great. 

That’s at least what Ryouta thought until he found out that Daiki still had is stupidly huge stash of porn magazines. Ryouta felt his mood drop right down to hell and luckily for him, Daiki was still out playing street basket with Kagami. 

He knew Daiki would call him a drama queen, but then again, Daiki was a bit of a dumbass. He had to be, since he still relied on porn to get off. 

Ryouta then took all the magazines and put them on the living room table. He walked with quick strides to the kitchen to get a scissor and the trashcan for paper. He cracked his knuckles and began cutting up the magazines, one by one. 

He felt as angry as he had seen Kagami when some skimpy fuck had tried to touch Kuroko when they were out drinking one night a few weeks prior. 

His blood was boiling and his mind was so focused on getting rid of the disgusting magazines that his eyes had involuntarily changed to his Perfect Copy eyes. Which also meant that his head was a lot cooler and his voice a bit more sarcastic and mean than it usually would have been. 

When he was done with cutting them apart, he heard the door open. “I’m home, Ryouta!” Daiki’s deep voice sounded lightly out of breath, which was a good thing for Ryouta. “I’m in the living room, Daiki.” Ryouta didn’t even bother to fake his usually bubbly voice as he took the destroyed magazines and dumped them in the fireplace. 

When he heard Daiki come into the living room he turned and smiled before lighting up a match. “Ryouta, what are you doing? Wait- is that my magazines? Oi, what are you doing?!” Daiki’s face went from curiosity, to shame and finally to anger. 

Ryouta couldn’t find it in himself to care as he threw the match into the fireplace and turned to watch the magazines burn. “You know, I don’t read porn, or watch porn. If you had told me, it would have been fine, sort of. The problem is that you didn’t tell me, and you keep looking at /females/. I thought we were over that. I didn’t think you’d still go back to missing vagina.” He turned to look at Daiki and rolled his eyes. “Call me overdramatic, but this is a huge deal for me.” Crossing his arms firmly over his chest, Ryouta waited. 

Daiki’s first reaction was to blink in confusion. “What the fuck? Is that a reason to burn them, you could have just packed them away!” The moment those words left his mouth, he understood that he had dug his own grave. 

The bone-chilling look Ryouta gave him made him take a step back. “Why of course it’s a reason to burn them. Would you have been happy if you found a stash of porn under my bed? While being in a loving relationship, which, if you didn’t notice, involves great sex? Or did you forget that you have sex with me?” Ryouta narrowed his eyes and put his hands by his hips. 

“Of course I wouldn’t like that, but that doesn’t mean I wo-” “Oh so you would just let me masturbate to, let’s say females, or other males? I think you would throw a fit at me. Which brings us back to the issue at hand which is now solved.” Ryouta watched Daiki for a while before sighing. 

He kissed Daiki on the cheek. “I’ll order some food; you should probably take a shower.” Ryouta smiled a bit at the look he got in return and watched the other man head to the bathroom. 

“I’m going to pamper you the rest of the day, cuz of all this, so you better come join me in the shower when you’ve finished ordering food, Ryouta.” Daiki huffed and walked inside the bathroom. 

Well inside the let out a breath to calm himself down. Ryouta could be scary sometimes, especially when something hit a bit too close to his heart. Had it been something a bit less serious, Daiki would just have brushed it off passively. Truth to be told, Daiki knew his obsession with boobs was pathetic at this point. He wouldn’t say he was gay, but he certainly had a strong preference for men. Moreover, an even stronger preference for Ryouta. He hated feeling as if he had hurt his most favorite copycat. 

Ryouta sighed to himself and leaned his head back against the wall after he had finished ordering their food. Sure, Daiki could be a complete idiot and an airhead, but he was still a loving man. 

Feeling somewhat exhausted from slipping into that attitude again, he certainly looked forward to goofing around with Daiki in the shower. The living room was also pleasantly warm thanks to the destroyed magazines. Seems they did have some productive way to be used, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who jumped back into this fandom!  
> hahah~  
> I know that's not how perfect copy works, but c'mon, it's kinda fun xD  
> This is just for shits and giggles, please don't take it that seriously, honestly.  
> I'm gifting this to xyaoidreamer because she's part of the reason why I found inspiration to do this cx


End file.
